Lechers Reunited
by Patterson1219
Summary: We all know our favorite lecher is quiet and elusive, excluding his moments of groping, but what is Miroku worried about? It’s just another village… where his family resides? Join the family reunion… with a little romance and lots of fun! MirokuSang
1. Default Chapter

Welcome Friendz! ^.^  
  
I've been tossing this idea around for quite a while, too busy with my other story (Taken For Granted) to do much with it, but now that my other story is nearly finished, I decided to take action!  
  
I tried to throw as much humor into this story as possible...  
  
Whether its funny or not is up to everyone to tell me!  
  
So, here we go...  
  
I'm proud to present.  
  
Lechers Reunited!  
  
Oh, by the way, please review? ^_^ Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Summary: We all know our favorite lecher is quiet and elusive... excluding his moments of groping... but what is Miroku worried about? It's just another village... where his family resides?!? Join the family reunion... with a little romance and lots of fun! Miroku/Sango  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Prologue  
  
The whistling was getting annoying...  
  
A heartfelt sigh escaped Sango's lips, her shoulders sagging as she attempted to rid of the urge to beat Shippo over the head, but Inuyasha quickly relieved her of any need to do so.  
  
"Shippo, you're going to stop that damn whistling or I'm going to pound you into the ground!" The angry shout cut off the young fox's whistles, but at the same time prompted his cry, "Kagome! Inuyasha is picking on me!"  
  
"Was not, he started it!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You did too!"  
  
Shippo quickly jumped out of the basket on Kagome's contraption, running for his life as Inuyasha chased after him, shouts and taunts coming from both of them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shippo!"  
  
Sango jumped at Kagome's shout, turning to glance at the younger girl next to her, proud of how well she was keeping her temper in check.  
  
Wait...  
  
A squeeze on her backside reminded Sango that she had just turned her back to Miroku, and with a shout she swung around, whacking Miroku soundly with her overlarge boomerang.  
  
Clenching her teeth, she watched with narrowed eyes as he landed on the ground with a pleasing thump, a large bump forming on his head, unconscious to all around him.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
A loud thump followed that command, and curses filled the air, ones not fit for children's ears.  
  
Turning back to Kagome, Sango realized things were never going to change, and with a laugh, Kagome turned to Sango, her brown eyes shining with wicked amusement when she shouted, "Let's go!"  
  
"Right." Sango replied, gathering Kirara in her arms, and both her and Kagome continued their trek along the dirt path, quickly joined by Shippo.  
  
After walking in silence for a while, they were eventually regrouped as Inuyasha bounded next to Sango, depositing the now conscious monk on the ground beside her, a growl daring anyone to say anything.  
  
The silence continued.  
  
Inuyasha distanced himself without a word, but Miroku simply fell into step with the group, trailing behind Sango and Kagome with his normal impassive face, though his gaze was certainly roaming...  
  
He'd be damned if he could get a better view than this one...  
  
His hand twitched at his sides, the only outward sign of his thoughts.  
  
Casting a wary look over her shoulder, Sango shifted the large boomerang on her back, covering the majority of her backside from the monk's view.  
  
When he didn't show any sign of disappointment, she mentally shrugged, telling herself it was better to be safe than sorry, and turned her attention back to the path.  
  
With an inward sigh of disappointment, Miroku realized his grand view had just narrowed greatly, but was slightly miffed when Kagome suddenly stopped, holding onto that strange contraption she called a bike.  
  
Giving both Sango and Miroku a small smile, she glanced back at the lagging dog demon with a nod, indicating she was waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
With a shrug, he continued walking, studying the scenery around them with a critical eye, and his brows furrowed when he noticed this area was vaguely familiar, tiny warning bells going off in his head.  
  
Feeling someone's eyes on him, he slowly shifted his eyes until they clashed with Sango's, but she quickly turned forward once again, a small blush coming to her face.  
  
'Stupid, perverted monk...'  
  
She seethed, teeth clenched in anger at being caught looking at him, and she quickened her pace to put distance between them.  
  
Behind both of them, Kagome walked next to Inuyasha, her eyes downcast, trying to come up with something to say...  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry." Announced the little kitsune in her arms, startling her, and her eyes focused on him, a smile coming to her lips.  
  
"We'll stop as soon as we reach the village. Then we'll eat." Was all she replied, none too sure when they'd reach the village, but it seemed to content the small fox child, to her relief.  
  
A snort caught her attention, setting her on edge, but she simply humph-ed, deciding it was better if she didn't talk to the stubborn hanyou.  
  
Watching Kagome quicken her pace, catching up to Sango easily, Inuyasha felt a small stab of anger at himself for his bout of temper, but it soon disappeared when he realized they were nearing the village that was their goal.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is the reason we are going to this village?"  
  
Miroku's question broke through the comfortable silence, jerking each of them from their thoughts.  
  
"Feh, a jewel shard of course." Was the arrogant reply.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome snorted, glancing at Sango who was wearing a wry expression.  
  
Miroku sighed, swinging his staff above the ground before calmly correcting, "There can't just be a jewel shard... what is the description of the demon that we must defeat?"  
  
"They said something about twelve feet high demons that were destroying the village with fireballs, wind storms." The hanyou started in a bored tone, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his outfit, but Miroku froze, his eyes widening when his gaze landed on a strange looking object standing no less than ten feet away from them.  
  
Reaching up into the sky, probably as tall as Inuyasha and the monk put on top of each other, the object was made from scarred wood, nettled on all side into shapes... some of them faces, some animals, some random things that weren't discernable.  
  
The tiny warning bells inside of his head went mad, nearly splitting his head in two, and he turned around to start back, announcing, "I believe I must be somewhere, and quickly... I will meet up with you later."  
  
"Wait Miroku! Where are you going?"  
  
Sango's concerned voice halted his steps, slowly turning him to face her against his will just as another voice intruded upon their group, "MIROKU!"  
  
He recognized it immediately, his shoulders tensing and eyes widening as he stared over Sango at the approaching figure.  
  
Brows furrowing, Sango spun around to see who had shouted his name, a gasp escaping her lips when she came face to face with...  
  
Miroku?!?  
  
She blinked...  
  
And blinked...  
  
And blinked again just for good measure, but he didn't disappear.  
  
"Mir... Miroku?" She babbled, eyes so wide she was afraid they would pop out of their sockets, and her gaze slid down to the outfit he was wearing...  
  
Not his normal robes, but something else...  
  
She was interrupted by the feel of a squeeze on her rear, and she spun, whacking the offender hard with a shout.  
  
The fallen form of Miroku was now on the ground, a rather large bump forming on his head, once again back in his monk clothes, and Sango felt a headache begin between her eyes, reaching up to squeeze the bridge of her nose when another squeeze issued.  
  
Automatically swinging around to soundly knock the pervert flat on his ass, she just managed to point out to herself that Miroku was already on the ground unconscious when she made contact once again, sending the other Miroku, who was strangely garbed, crashing to the ground.  
  
"Oh..." Sango whispered, looking from one Miroku to the next, her eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo watched the spectacle from afar, shock evident on their faces. "Mir... Miroku?"  
  
The broken whisper floated lightly through the silent grounds, stirring not a leaf, and Sango turned from both of the fallen figures to stare at the rest of her group with a bewildered expression, her words shaky, "Oh my god, I'm going mad... I know it! There are two of that lecherous monk now! Oh... I think I..."  
  
"Oh man, what a wallop..." The moan came from the strangely garbed Miroku as he slowly sat up, rubbing the knot on his head that Sango had gifted him with.  
  
The real Miroku followed suit, shaking his head slightly when he spotted the figure across from him, a slight sparkle coming into his eyes.  
  
"Miroku! Decided to finally come and visit did you? God, it's been long enough! We thought you actually meant what you said... hell, we even sent Jiro out looking for you, but you know him..." The almost mirrored image of Miroku chatted, as if he had known the monk all his life, and the group, other than Miroku of course, stared at him in confusion, their eyes wide and brows furrowed.  
  
With a grin, Miroku walked over to his almost mirror image, both of them hugging each other tightly without a word, but that soon changed when Miroku turned to the rest of the group, his smile wide and eyes sparkling when he announced, "Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha... I'd like you to meet Seiko... my twin brother."  
  
Silence hung there for several minutes, jaws reaching the ground, eyes bugging, and tongues lolling until Seiko cleared his throat, announcing, "Nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Mir-Miroku... your... your..." Kagome couldn't seem to string two words together, Shippo was simply sitting in her bike basket, blinking every few minutes, Sango was shocked beyond reason, and Inuyasha...  
  
"Two perverted lecherous monks?!?"  
  
He seemed unsettled, though that never did still his tongue, and Seiko laughed next to Miroku, replying, "No, I'm no monk... far from! And on no accounts am I lecherous or perverted..."  
  
Both him and Miroku exchanged sly glances at that, not salving neither Kagome's nor Sango's worries the slightest, and Sango voiced her opinion with a snort, announcing, "I'm sure that little trait was passed down through the gene pool..."  
  
The brothers exchanged guilty grins, nearly identical, and they linked arms, Seiko shouting, "C'mon Miroku, it's been forever! You've got to come, we'll have a family reunion!"  
  
"A... family reunion?!?" Kagome whispered, biting her lip with anxiety while Inuyasha growled, his ears twitching at the thought.  
  
With a sigh, Sango rolled her eyes, unable to believe her luck...  
  
"This is ridiculous! Not only was one difficult enough, but now two! Two!" She shouted to no one in particular, glaring up at the sky and shifting the large boomerang on her back unconsciously just as Seiko walked up by her, getting a light squeeze.  
  
"Pervert!" She snapped, the large boomerang doing its job quickly, and Seiko was soon on the ground unconscious, with Miroku standing over him with a bemused expression.  
  
"What do you think is so funny?" Sango shouted, her temper tried and looking for an outlet, but Miroku simply smiled innocently, responding, "Never thought I'd see the day when it wasn't me being beaten unconscious with that thing."  
  
Blushing slightly, Sango settled the boomerang back in its original position with a sigh, letting her frustration go.  
  
Huddled by Inuyasha for safety, Kagome glanced at Shippo who had somehow managed to fall asleep during this turn of events...  
  
"He takes longer than me to wake up..." Miroku mused, studying his brother with a smile, and Sango rolled her eyes, a sudden thought making her very, very uncomfortable...  
  
"Miroku?" She whispered, their eyes clashing when he turned to look at her, and she swallowed, asking, "Seiko... was talking about a family reunion... you don't have that big of a family right? I mean... like, not too many siblings right?"  
  
"Us, have a big family?" Miroku replied, seeming to concentrate hard, then turned back to her with a sad smile. "No, indeed, we have quite a small family since my father's unfortunate death at such a young age... not that he didn't try to amend it mind you..."  
  
"Thank goodness." Kagome sighed over next to Inuyasha, not knowing if she could handle anymore than two Miroku's... or, well, his brothers... whatever.  
  
"So, how big is your family then?" Sango questioned, her curiosity spiked, and they had time to waste until Seiko woke up (He sure does take longer than Miroku, she thought with a roll of the eyes, Miroku must be becoming immune...), and since Miroku seemed open to talk about it, as he never seemed before, mines as well use the time well.  
  
Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Miroku studied Sango, deep in thought, finally sighing, announcing, "In truth, all that is left of our family is our mother... and her nine children."  
  
"NINE?!?" Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha shouted in exasperation, unable to believe it as Kagome and Sango turned to each other with horror filled eyes, falling to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Instinctively, Inuyasha grabbed the bike Kagome had been holding as Miroku turned to him, a slightly confused expression on his face, asking, "Was it something I said?"  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Sango: I can't believe it.  
  
Miroku: Can't believe what?  
  
Sango: There's nine of you!  
  
Miroku: .... Well, we could make more if you'd like?  
  
Sango: MIROKU, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey There!  
  
Well, herez the next chapter! Getta meet more of the family n lemme warn ya, itz gonna take the gang quite a while to finally make it to their destination!  
  
Hehe, thanks for the reviews! (n don't forget to review this chapter!)  
  
Anonymous~ Uh, Seiko's a gurls name ya say? -_-' oh dear, thatz a shame! Hmm, n the story don't make sense? Well, thatz okay as long as itz good eh? Enjoy!  
  
VioletRose4~ Hehe! Yup yup, more Miroku-like people! Tons more, if I have nethin to say bout it! * blinx * sisters eh? Hmm... therez an idea worth merit! N of course the idea of more perverts is slightly disturbin, but thatz also where the humor comes from! Hope ya like the chapter!  
  
Missmizzyg~ Awww, thanks so much for reviewin u bum! Lol, newayz, be sure to tell me if this partz funny! Of course I'll always be modest * big grin * I couldn't brag for the life of me...  
  
Aamalie~ * jumps up n down in joy * oh good, u think it'll be funny! Yeah, hope it meetz ur standards, be sure to tell me if I need to work on nethin! Enjoy, k?  
  
Miztikal-Dragon~ Herez the next chapter, I'm so happy u thought it was funny! Itz so hard to tell if it is or not, cause I tend to have a strange sense of humor! Newayz, plz enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You won't believe how much has changed since you left Miroku! Why, it's amazing! I mean Mom hasn't changed that much... good lord, other than doubling her efforts on getting us married as soon as we hit eighteen!"  
  
Deep laughter filled the energetic air that surrounded the group, much to the annoyance of Sango and Kagome.  
  
They cast wary gazes at the two brothers who walked ahead of them, chatting and laughing like they had not a care in the world.  
  
With Kagome walking along with her bike, Shippo in the basket, Inuyasha had nothing to do with his hands, so he shoved them up his sleeves, a passive look settling over his features.  
  
Glancing back at the rest of the group, Miroku realized not one of them had spoken, but his attention quickly went back to his surroundings.  
  
"We're here!" Seiko shouted, throwing his arm around Miroku with a laugh while Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha joined them, studying the rather large village that lie in front of them.  
  
Turning to Miroku, Seiko gave him a brotherly smile, whispering, "Welcome home brother."  
  
"Glad to be back..." The monk responded in a choked voice, shifting his gaze from Seiko's face to the village that had been his home for so many years.  
  
Blinking the wetness from his eyes, he realized how much he had missed it.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha watched the monk blink several times as he swallowed hard...  
  
A touching moment to say the least...  
  
"Feh, it's just a village." Inuyasha retorted, breaking the moment with five simple words, and Kagome felt her already stretched temper snap...  
  
Her ire fell upon the unsuspecting hanyou.  
  
"Sit! Aren't you just (sit!) an arrogant mutt today? I swear (sit!) if you were the least bit (sit!) gentlemanly you would at least watch over us girls to (sit!) insure our safety! But no, you..."  
  
She had a full head of steam to shout off, but she paused in her ramblings to listen to some of the angry mumbled words coming from the downed Inuyasha, finding them lacking, "Don't start that! Sit!"  
  
Another slam into the ground punctuated this word, followed by muffled curses as he lie twitching on the ground, the dust around him slowly settling.  
  
Next to Miroku, Seiko's eyes widened, a boyish grin coming to his face, and he trotted over to where Kagome was fuming, bombarding her with questions, "How did you do that? Are you a witch? Can you make him run around like a beheaded chicken too? That was just..."  
  
At that exact moment his hand fell upon the (delicious) curve of her bottom, giving it a nice squeeze (What's a quest for information without a little benefit? He asked himself with a grin.), and Kagome gasped with outrage, spinning quickly with an outstretched hand.  
  
It connected with a rather loud smack, sending the unsuspecting brother crashing to the ground...  
  
"Owwww..." He moaned, semi-conscious on the ground, and Kagome huffed, turning her back to him without a word, quickly pushing her bike so Inuyasha was between her and Seiko.  
  
Studying the scene before her with twitching lips, Sango realized how desperate their situation was...  
  
Think, nine perverts!  
  
God, how were her and Kagome going to make it out alive?  
  
They'd have to where body armor...  
  
While she was deeply meshed in her thoughts, she failed to notice the person who had walked behind her, and the deep voice that came from that sounded nearly gave her a heart attack, "Miroku, I see you have returned home."  
  
Spinning around with a gasp, she stumbled on her own two feet and abruptly landed on her butt with a grunt, staring up at the figure that had snuck up on her.  
  
He was tall, probably even taller than Miroku, and much more bulkier, his muscles pronounced beneath the dark blue robes that resembled a monk so well.  
  
The resemblance ended there though, once you reached the face, except for the fact that his hair was kept the same style. It was many shades lighter than Miroku's, a deep chestnut brown in truth, and he didn't posses the boyish face both Seiko and Miroku had, instead a serious poker face.  
  
A smile graced that face at the moment, flashing strong white teeth as Sango stared at him in mute shock, her heart thudding so fast in her chest she swore she could feel it at the tips of her toes.  
  
Inching closer to the now sitting hanyou, Kagome watched this newcomer with narrowed eyes, spotting the resemblance to Miroku instantly, and she fervently wished Inuyasha would stand up so she could hide behind him.  
  
Backing up uneasily, she conveniently forgot about the semi-conscious Seiko, and tumbled backwards once she hit his sitting form, falling with an 'umph'.  
  
The landing was soft...  
  
Seiko's lap.  
  
Her gaze whipped around from the tall figure to the boyish grin on the pervert's face, a blush quickly covering her face, and with a shriek, she jumped to her feet, dashing behind Inuyasha with lightning speed, who had finally stood up.  
  
Studying the person in front of Sango with wide eyes, Miroku laughed, holding his arms out wide as he started towards the man...  
  
Promptly tripping over Kagome's prone bike.  
  
He bashed face first into the ground, a loud 'thump' resonating.  
  
The man and Seiko gazed at Miroku with concern, their lips twitching while Shippo started wailing, having been the caught underneath the bulk of the monk's body when he landed.  
  
Rushing over to the crying kitsune's side, Kagome eyed the growing number of brothers around her as she cuddled the whimpering fur ball in her arms, cutting a wide path around the twins, both residing on the ground, and coming to a stop next to a baffled Inuyasha, dirty from his numerous encounters with the ground.  
  
Glaring darkly at the hanyou next to her, the miko shifted the slightest, narrowing her eyes and announcing, "If you let one of them near me, I promise you'll be lying face first in a fifty foot hole, of your own creation, in less than five seconds flat."  
  
Glancing at the pissed of Kagome next to him, the dog demon audibly gulped, a small nod indicating he had heard her, but the stark fear in his eyes, combined with his stepping in front of her to be a barrier between the brothers and the miko, showed he had taken her threat to heart.  
  
Over where Sango was sitting on her rear, in a state of shock, she was surprised when a hand appeared in front of her, palm up, and her eyes traveled up the arm that the hand was connected to.  
  
The third brother, politely smiling, was offering to help her up...  
  
Eyes narrowing dangerously, the demon exterminator stumbled to her feet, grabbing the overlarge boomerang and leveled it towards him, whispering, "Don't even think about, if you're related to Miroku, I know exactly what you're thinking... and trust me, you'll be sorry you ever did it!"  
  
Laughter followed her words, coming from Miroku who was brushing himself off then quickly making his way to stand next to the newest brother, and she eyed him warily, surprised at his laughter...  
  
It was so odd.  
  
Here, the always serious monk, except for those certain moments, laughing with true joy...  
  
The first time she'd ever heard him do it.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, Haruko is a true gentlemen, mommy's little boy!" Miroku laughed, slapping the taller and broader man on the back with a hard thump, though the man didn't budge the slightest, instead wrapping one of his arms around his sibling with a small frown, asking, "Brother, are you still competing in that silly game with..."  
  
Slapping one of his hands over Haruko's mouth, the monk grinned guiltily at the rest of the gang who were eyeballing him, but he simply laughed, announcing, "Everyone, this is my oldest brother Haruko. Haruko, these are some friends I met... on my journey."  
  
Sometime in the course of introduction, Seiko had managed to stand up and meander over to his brother's sides while Sango scooted back until she stood beside the hanyou.  
  
"On your journey, you say? Well, we shall discuss the details later when the rest of the family is about..." Haruko started, his deep baritone voice filling the area, but Seiko's broke in, pouncing on the other two brothers with a laugh as he threw his arms around both their necks, shouting, "Just like old times! We can go spy on those local village girls at the hot springs, especially..."  
  
"Hot springs?" Kagome's cry of joy cut him off, hugging Shippo to her and peeking over Inuyasha's shoulder with wide eyes, but the hanyou merely snorted, glancing back at her with a dry remark, "Like you'll even be able to spend any time in there with nine perverts running around?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." The growl sent chills up his back, though he kept a blank face despite the warning in her voice.  
  
"Yes, indeed, there are amazing hot springs here that would make anyone want to take a soothing dip..." Haruko announced, removing Seiko's arm from around his neck to step forward while a dreamy look came over the twins face, and the gang had no trouble guessing what those two could possibly be thinking about, "Miroku, Seiko. kindly pull your one-track minds back to the present."  
  
Glaring at the oldest brother, Sango huffed, slinging the overlarge boomerang on her back to cross her arms and ask, "You act like you are innocent."  
  
"Well..." With a small grin, he held out his hands innocently, winking and finishing, "I'm a taken man, so while I'll admit to once being wild and spontaneous like my other brothers, I now save it all for one woman..."  
  
Blinking, Sango dropped to the ground, staring up at the eldest lech, who was saying he was married...  
  
Actually married!  
  
"Like there's any chance in hell that someone like you..."  
  
"A lech?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Like you would actually marry?"  
  
"I suppose I could understand how you find it... unusual, ma'am, but I assure you, I am married."  
  
Studying the brother with a critical eye, Sango sighed, believing him for some reason, and everyone was startled when a bored kitsune announced, "I'm hungry."  
  
"When are you not?" The hanyou snapped, tucking his hands into his sleeves with a roll of his eyes, and his gaze landed on the prone bike between him and the three brothers, Miroku and Seiko with arms slung over each others neck while Haruko stood before them both.  
  
"Oh, Shippo, we'll eat... sometime, just wait a while longer." Kagome whispered, elbowing Inuyasha on second thought for his rude words, though he barely took notice.  
  
"Actually, our family will be eating in a short while..." Seiko announced, tilting his head to the side while quickly considering something before nodding, adding, "Indeed, you all must join us, it'll be our treat!"  
  
Slipping from under his twins' arm, Seiko quickly walked forward to pick up the bike off the ground, gazing at it with raised eyebrows, then quickly plopping down on the seat with a grin.  
  
With a great sigh of annoyance, Haruko glared at his younger brother, frowning and announcing, "Seiko, what have I told you about your curiosity?"  
  
"Ahhh, c'mon Har! Really, you'd think I was five or something."  
  
"You know I dislike that nickname, so don't use it... but I'll ask you once again, what have I told you about your curiosity?"  
  
"Fine Har, you said it'll be the death of me..."  
  
Starting to pedal the bike down the dirt path with a laugh, the twin balanced it with ease, glancing back towards the frowning Haruko and curious gang.  
  
"Seiko! Don't go..." Miroku started to shout, stepping forward with an outstretched hand, but the twin didn't hear, crashing headlong into a wall.  
  
Fighting the stupid urge to help the injured twin, Kagome stood there for one second before rushing over to the fallen man's side, biting her lip and kneeling beside him to look him and the destroyed bike over.  
  
Shaking his head, Haruko turned from the unbelievable excuse of a brother to study the group in front of him, realizing there was a half demon, demon exterminator, kitsune, and that strange young girl...  
  
"What an odd group you make." He commented, scratching at his chin with a thoughtful smile, and he turned towards the returned monk, whispering, "It's been too long, Miroku. We've all missed you greatly."  
  
Gazing at Haruko with a sad smile, Miroku nodded, moving in to embrace his older brother while replying, "Missed you too..."  
  
An outraged cry broke the tender moment, followed by an angry shout and loud smack, but no one was surprised to glance over at the fallen Seiko to find a rather large bump on his head, pained expression, and red-faced Kagome standing up to glare down at him.  
  
Swiftly turning on her heel, the ticked off miko stomped over to stand in front of a snickering hanyou, standing next to the demon exterminator to shout, "I thought you were going to protect me!"  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to protect you if run off like that?"  
  
"I did not run off!"  
  
"You did too, so don't go laying the blame on me!"  
  
"What? It's all your fault!"  
  
"Was not! But it's not like it matters, I don't to worry about being felt up the entire time while we're here!"  
  
Watching Inuyasha and Kagome shout back and forth was forming a crick in Sango's neck as she was forced to turn her head each time one of them yelled, Miroku and Haruko stood watching from a safe distance away while Seiko was still sprawled out against the wall, unconscious to all.  
  
"Felt up? Oh, that's it Inuyasha! I'll show you..."  
  
"Wouldn't want to scare me away, who would protect you from the perverts, eh? Think, nine of them to watch out for!"  
  
The hanyou broke out laughing hysterically, and then suddenly stopped, his whole body tensing as he stared at the fuming miko.  
  
A squeak escaped him, his eyes widening while everyone else (including the groggy Seiko) gazed at him in confusion, wondering why he had stopped laughing, and he jumped into the air, landing next to the demon exterminator to gawk at the person standing where he had once been.  
  
Six pairs of eyes slid from the dog demon to the young girl standing where he had been, three of those pairs blinking in surprise while the other three widened slightly before narrowing thoughtfully.  
  
"S-s-she.... me... groped..." Blabbering nonsense, Inuyasha took a step backwards, eyes widening then narrowing while Sango glanced at him before once again turning her attention to the new girl, one eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Swinging around to stare at the brothers with wide eyes, the dog demon covered his bum much to the amusement of the group, shouting, "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!?"  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Sango: Okay, what just happened?  
  
Miroku: Would you like a demonstration?  
  
Sango: ... No, I think I'll pass.  
  
Miroku: * sigh * 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! ^.^  
  
Okay, herez the next chapter, took a lil longer but had to sort a few thangs out!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Aamalie~ yup yup, a sis, n now I'm gonna feel stupid askin, but wutz a Mary Sue? * thumps self w/hand * if ya would just kinda explain it in ya next review, purty plz? Hehe, n enjoy the chappie!  
  
Morlana~ Inu groped, u bet! N plenty more to come! Get reading! Hehe  
  
Miztikal-Dragon~ Kagome grope Inuyasha... hmmm, thatz an idea eh? Hehe, glad ya like the story! Hope this chappiez good!  
  
Kouga's girl~ * roll on floor laughin * not let go for a long time? Oh, me neither! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Missmizzyg~ gropin sis, ya bet gurl! Glad itz funny, u betta read this chapter too! Hehe...  
  
THANK YOU!!!  
  
Hehe, hopin for even more reviews with this chapter, I REALLY appreciate reviews, cause they lemme know if I'm getting my funny thangs across...  
  
HINT HINT (review plz)  
  
;) Newayz, u guyz enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't' own Inuyasha.  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blinking in shock at the hanyou's antics, Miroku let his gaze drift from him to the young girl, a smile splitting his face in half as he laughed, "Actually, Inuyasha, I've got more than one sister... truth be told, there's three of them."  
  
Gulping, the dog demon whimpered while Sango and Kagome grinned, turning their attention to the newcomer once again, studying her intently.  
  
Looking much like her twin brothers, the sister had a youthful face with shoulder length hair and mysterious eyes, but instead of miko's clothes, a light blue kimono wrapped around the girl's slim body.  
  
"Awww, who's the cute puppy? No one told me we were going to have visitors!" She cried in joy, clapping her hands together while letting her gaze roam over the group, and when it landed on Miroku, her eyes widened with surprise before she launched herself at him, "MIROKU!"  
  
Making impact with an laugh, the two toppled to the ground in a cloud of dust as Seiko and Haruko smiled, used the display of affection between the two, but the rest of the gang (excluding the once again sleeping kitsune) were equally surprised, blinking in shock.  
  
"Ayame! Good lord, have you grown! Last time I saw you..." Shouting with joy, Miroku stood up, spinning the girl in his arms around in circles, continuing, "Man, have you grown! And into such a woman, too!"  
  
Grinning down at her brother with dancing eyes, Ayame swatted at him when he finally set her down, tipsy from being spun so much, and replied, "Silly, that was eight years ago! Of course I grew up! Why did you take so long to come back? I missed you so much!"  
  
When his sister sprung upon him once again with a bear hug, the monk stumbled, tripping on the ground and falling back into the rest of the gang, throwing them all to the ground.  
  
Staring at the sprawled clump, Seiko and Haruko were the only two left standing, grins plastered on their faces from the mumbling and grumbling coming from the pile of arms and legs.  
  
More shuffling sounded before a cry of shock pierced the air, the demon exterminator springing from the pile to glare down at the mass.  
  
Another shout broke the air, followed by the hanyou jumping from the clump, also glaring down at the tangled mob.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sango opened their mouths and started shouting in anger, words jumbled together, but soon Kagome stood and joined in the shouting competition, leaving Miroku and Ayame sitting in the middle.  
  
Brother and sister had identical expressions, holding their hands up innocently with wide grins, sitting back to back, though neither of them attempted to say anything, knowing the shouting trio would drown them out.  
  
Taking a deep gulp of breath in sync, Sango and Inuyasha were momentarily silent, letting Kagome take the stage while she expressed her anger and frustration, "I swear, I just don't know... ahhh, SIT BOY!!!"  
  
The hanyou slammed into the ground unexpectedly, completely caught by surprise, and the miko blinked in shock, turning from the monk to gaze at the dog demon guiltily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha..." She whispered, realizing she had accidentally shouted his restraining spell in her frustration as Sango and Miroku noted it too, both breaking out laughing.  
  
Eyes widening, Ayame glanced from the downed Inuyasha to the guilty looking miko, making the connection quickly, and was instantly at Kagome's side, asking, "Wow! How the heck did you do that? Are you a witch? Could you teach me that? Really..."  
  
Ignoring the girl beside her, the miko looked around for the missing kitsune, spotting him sleeping next to the laughing monk, curled into a small ball, and despite herself, she smiled.  
  
"Why did you do that, wench?" The dog demon mumbled, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head, quite surprised when the blabbering Ayame jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing, "Awww, your so cute! Miroku, can I keep him, pretty please?"  
  
Shocked by the young girl's boldness, Inuyasha growled, dumping her off of his lap and quickly scrambling to stand behind the startled miko and demon exterminator.  
  
"What, Inuyasha, afraid of a mere girl?" Kagome laughed, crossing her arms, and Sango joined in, managing to add, "Don't expect us to protect you! You're on your own!"  
  
The hanyou snorted, slipping his hands up his sleeves, yet he crouched lower behind the two girls in order to stay clear of Miroku's sister.  
  
"Ayame..." Haruko's deep voice caught everyone's attention, his eyebrow slowly rising, and the young girl sighed deeply, gazing at him with big eyes before finally giving in.  
  
"Fine..." Standing up from her spot on the ground, she brushed off her rear, quickly darting over to where Miroku was sitting and asking, "Aren't you going to introduce? Especially to that adorable little puppy! Hurry, Miroku!"  
  
Laughing, the monk stood up, his gaze landing on the highly annoyed Haruko for a brief second, then sliding to where Inuyasha crouched behind the girls as he announced, "Ayame, these are my friends... Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and..."  
  
Glancing around, he spotted the sleeping kitsune, quickly picking up the bundle of fur with a smile and depositing it in his sister's arms, adding, "Shippo."  
  
Studying the kitsune, Ayame's eyes widened with surprise as she cooed, "Ooooh, he's so cuuute!"  
  
Turning back to Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha, the monk smiled, wrapping an arm around his shorter sister's shoulders, finishing, "This is Ayame, the youngest of the bunch... my little sister."  
  
Demon exterminator and miko turned towards each other, glanced back at the hanyou, then eyed the youngest lech with laughter in their eyes, but Inuyasha wasn't finding this funny at all, instead growling, "How could there be a female lech?"  
  
"Payback sucks, eh?" Kagome laughed, though she quickly stopped when she noticed Miroku's twin wasn't in her line of vision, and his location quickly revealed itself when Sango's cry of anger broke the quiet, "Get away from me you pervert!"  
  
Whack!  
  
Whack!  
  
Whack!  
  
"Oooooh..." The moan came from the unconscious Seiko as he lie twitching on the ground, the steaming demon exterminator standing over him with her overlarge boomerang held high, flames in her brown eyes.  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt..." Ayame whispered, wincing slightly and cuddling the sleeping fur ball in her arms with tenderness, but Haruko was impressed, both eyebrows nearly touching his hairline when he announced, "Heck of a woman, Miroku."  
  
Blushing slightly, the monk scratched the back of his head with a grin, replying, "Ah, yeah... I've suffered the brunt of that wallop quite a few times myself..."  
  
Rubbing her temples, Sango returned her weapon to its rightful place once again, a heavy tension settling over them all.  
  
Suddenly a yawn broke it, everyone turning to look at the tiny kitsune as he blinked his eyes, turned to Kagome, and announced, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Aw, sweetie, we'll go get you some food!" The youngest sister cooed, cuddling the bundle of fur to her chest.  
  
Abruptly turning on her heel and heading deeper into the village, Ayame gave the others no choice but to follow her, Kagome and Sango on either side of the young sister while Miroku and Haruko drug Seiko between them, leaving Inuyasha to follow behind them all.  
  
"I can't believe Miroku came home! It's been eight long years, so many things have happened, yet still I was..." Ayame talked on and on, hugging the kitsune to her chest, completely oblivious that neither the miko nor the exterminator were paying attention, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Behind them, the brother's were all walking on their own now, silent until Seiko braved the onslaught of Ayame's babbling ahead to mumble, "Why did you decide to come back now, Miroku?"  
  
"Truth? I didn't really come here by choice..." The monk replied, turning his head away from his twin quickly, but Haruko stopped the conversation from proceeding, "That's enough. We'll discuss this later."  
  
The group continued walking with only Ayame's chitchat filling the air, everyone lost in their own thoughts, when a voice startled them all.  
  
Sango and Kagome glanced ahead of them, brows furrowed, and saw a tall man with a lean figure and hair much like Haruko's, a lighter shade then Miroku's or Seiko's.  
  
"Well, hello there." Striding towards them with purposeful steps, he grinned at them and grabbed both of their arms, pulling them until they stood before a building, continuing, "You two beautiful ladies are lucky enough to be able to see the greatest thing ever..."  
  
Bewildered, the miko and demon exterminator stood there beside him, barely listening to what he was saying, when a familiar squeeze triggered an automatic reaction.  
  
Slap!  
  
Whack!  
  
The man stumbled from the assaults, a red hand print on either cheek, so when Miroku and Seiko caught sight of him, they doubled over laughing, clutching at their stomachs.  
  
Grinning guiltily, the hand prints crinkling slightly, the newest brother simply shrugged, correctly announcing, "I'm guessing both of these beautiful women have already met one of my brothers..."  
  
He studied the odd assembly of people, noting there were many new faces, but when his gaze landed on the monk, he shouted with joy, "MIROKU!"  
  
Dashing over to the pain wracked Miroku, unable to breath due to the mirth he was suffering, the taller brother gathered him in a bear hug, squeezing the little air that was left out of his lungs, and the monk hugged him back, each thumping one another's' back without a sound.  
  
"Another brother?" The demon exterminator growled, unsettled by the emotion the normally passive monk was showing...  
  
"Take that, little brother! Two for one, bet you never did that well!" The newest brother's proud shout broke the hug, both pulling back as Seiko rushed over to join the two, and Miroku grinned, replying, "Well, you haven't been traveling all over have you? I bet I am quite ahead of you, without a doubt!"  
  
"Ha! Both of you know I am surely whooping butt and winning, right?" Seiko cut in, his eyes sparkling, his grin nearly scary, and the three brothers gazed at each other for one second before reaching into a pocket, pulling a piece of paper out, "Let's see... add the ones from today and I've got... seven thousand, five hundred, and sixty-two! Beat that!"  
  
"Oh, trust me, not only will I beat that, I'll cream you! Here... seven thousand, NINE hundred, and one!" The monk shouted with joy, not noticing the murderous expression the miko and demon exterminator were sporting, both of them having quickly made the connection on what the brother's could possibly be talking about.  
  
"Ha, add those two sweet ones I just got a second ago and... eight thousand, one hundred, and twenty seven! I win!" The newest brother shouted, grinning proudly and tucking the paper back in some unknown pocket, then throwing his head back and laughing loudly.  
  
Scampering over to the group of brothers, Ayame cuddled the kitsune in one arm while reaching into her own pocket, pulling out a similar sheet of paper while Seiko complained, "Ahhhh, that just isn't fair! You're older, I should get extra points for being the youngest!"  
  
"Not true!" The youngest sister laughed, catching the twins and newest brother's attention easily, and with a grin, she added, "I think I win, 'cause I got eight thousand, two hundred, and five."  
  
Studying the younger girl with laughing eyes, Miroku asked, "When did you start participating in this groping contest? I thought it was just between the three of us."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ayame shot the monk a dry look before replying, "Since when has that ever stopped me?"  
  
"True..." Miroku chuckled, noting that Inuyasha was once again hiding behind the miko and demon exterminator...  
  
Gulping, the monk also noted that neither of the two women seemed especially pleased with the results they had just heard.  
  
The demon exterminator's eyebrow twitched every few seconds, the grinding of her teeth audible from five feet away where he stood, and she was fingering the overlarge boomerang that was slung over her back.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Sango shouted, eyes flashing dangerously as the twins and newest brother each took a step back at the same time, ready to flee from her anger if necessary.  
  
"Unbelievable! Simply mad!" Kagome joined in, fists clenched and brows furrowed, causing each of the brothers to step back once again, and as one, both miko and demon exterminator started laying into them, "Seriously, a groping tally..."  
  
"I should get rosary beads for all..."  
  
"...think I will forget! Don't..."  
  
"...listen up, no more! Let me..."  
  
On and on they went, stalking towards the trio with steam billowing from their ears, and the brothers slowly back away until they hit a wall, their eyes wide with fear.  
  
Less than a foot from the cringing three, Kagome and Sango bent over the huddled group, becoming hoarse from all their shouting.  
  
With his ears ringing from the shouting two above him, Miroku's gaze was dropping from Sango's lips to study what her gaping top was exposing as she bent over him, but his joy was quickly erased when the demon exterminator straightened to point a finger down at him.  
  
Blinking while cursing his luck, the monk noted he was sitting too far down to appreciate the front view, instead getting an eyeful of skirt... perhaps if he got a look of the backside, it would prove to have more merit.  
  
Thoughtfully considering how he could get Sango to turn around, the monk realized neither of his brothers were paying attention to the shouting going on above them either.........  
  
Ah, of course, Kagome was nearly standing on top of them, and that short skirt of hers definitely wasn't leaving much for their perverted minds to imagine...  
  
Above them, the shouting continued on and on, raising in pitch then lowering in a threat.  
  
Taking a deep gulp of breath to continue on, the pissed off girls were interrupted when a hand landed on each of their shoulders, a soothing voice asking, "What's all this racket about? Who's gotten into trouble this... AKIO!"  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Sango: Do I even want to turn around?  
  
Miroku: Oh, please do!  
  
Sango: ... You pervert.  
  
Miroku: Who, me? 


End file.
